one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Compa Vs Lily
Hyperdimension Neptunia Vs Yu-Gi-Oh! If you've never been scared of needles, you've never met these two ladies! Which waifu will win, the defensive combat medic or the offensive Injection Fairy?? Intro (Like a Dream Come True, 0:00-0:17) A few cars drive down a road in front of a hospital, which stands tall against a clear blue sky on a sunny day. One vehicle, an ambulance, makes a left turn towards the hospital, which is then zoomed in on. In a hallway passing several medical rooms, Compa the nurse-in-training is humming cheerfully to herself, and stops to admire the lovely day outside the window. (Dimension Tripper, 0:00-0:26) Suddenly, the floor begins to rumble, and Compa gasps, before a bizarre cartoon ambulance, the Duel Monster Ambulanceroid, crashes through the window. Compa manages to duck for cover, and the vehicle drifts around to point its rear doors towards her; they pop open, and out flies a fairy in a nurse’s uniform, holding a giant syringe. Compa gets up, rubbing her head. Compa: Who… who are you? Lily: Hi there! Let’s play! Compa: Oh no… With little other choice, Compa drops her bag, and pulls her own giant syringe out of hammerspace. She twirls it around her head for show, while Lily takes a few flaps of her wings and flies a few feet off the ground. The Ambulanceroid zooms off while the two prepare for combat. Announcer: GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Compa! Injection Fairy Lily! Draw! 60 (Dimension Tripper, 0:29-1:29) Lily swoops down towards Compa, and the tips of their needles clash together like swords. The force of Lily’s descent causes Compa to wince, but she holds her ground, and starts swinging her syringe at Lily like a two-handed mace. The Injection fairy, still fluttering a few feet above the ground, blocks the strikes with her own syringe, before suddenly throwing her weapon behind Compa; it sticks into a wall at the end of the hallway. Compa, slightly confused, stabs at Lily, but the Duel Monster flaps up further into the air to avoid the attack, then suddenly shoots down at an angle; she flies over Compa’s head, straight towards her weapon, and sticks a foot out just before she hits the pump. The pump compresses, and then shoots her back towards Compa, whom she promptly kicks in the back of the head and sends sliding down the hall floor. Compa: Owie… 52 With a snap of her fingers, Lily conjures her syringe back into her hands with a flash of light, and then she holds it up above Compa, intending to slam it down into her back. Lily looks up just in time, however, and with a gasp, she manages to roll out of the way before the needle impales the ground. Lily tries to pull out her syringe, but it is in too deep, and Compa gets up to smash her in the face with her own needle as if it were a baseball bat. 47 The medic follows through with two more such smashes, followed by an overhead strike with the barrel that manages to stab her own weapon in the ground as well, with the pump pushed in; Compa then lets it go, and the springing effect bashes Lily’s face, knocking her into the air. Not yet finished, Compa jumps up onto her syringe, and uses its pump as a spring again to propel her foot into Lily’s abdomen while doing a flip. While upside-down, she also grabs her needle out of the ground, and when re-oriented with its tip pointing right at the Duel Monster, she fires a charged blast of pink light that explodes against her and sends her flying through the roof into the hallway on the next floor. Without any time to recover, Lily only barely registers Compa leaping through the hole with her syringe over her head, and she smashes it down onto the fairy’s chest. 40 Lily rolls away from Compa and flutters into the air to gain distance, so the combat nurse repositions her syringe like a machine gun, and aims it towards her. It quickly begins firing a barrage of energy blasts which stream through the air towards Lily, but the Duel Monster manages to avoid them all by flying away from Compa, down the hall, and pulling impressive loops and spins. Eventually, she reaches the far end of the hallway and crashes through the window intentionally. Compa, worried, begins to run over to check, but as she does, Lily is flying through the original hallway underneath her; upon recovering her syringe, she immediately flies back up, shattering the floor and striking Compa across the chest with her needle. 32 The Injection Fairy then grips Compa by the sweater, gives a cute innocent grin, and then flies into the wall behind them, using her opponent as a shield as she charges through several concrete walls of the hospital. In one room, the Skullgirl Valentine is operating on Dan Hibiki when the two crash through; this startles Valentine into inadvertently using the scalpel to slice Dan’s heart open. Lily then takes a turn upwards and crashes through several ceilings before they break out to the roof; she finally throws Compa down onto the helipad below them. 25 Compa tries to pull herself to her feet, using her needle as a brace, but a flash of white and pink light streaks by her, and she gets slashed with the tip of Lily’s syringe. The streak returns from a different direction with the same result, and again, and again, each time cutting through her sweater and weakening her further. Finally, she closes her eyes, cries out, and swings her syringe wildly; through a stroke of luck, it clocks Lily right in the face and sends her flying. Compa, meanwhile, stands up, and smiles with confidence as she cradles her needle and points it to the sky. 19 Compa fires a large blast into the air, which bursts into a heart-shaped firework; the embers of the firework then begin to fall down to the hospital roof, right onto Lily. The fairy puts her wings over her head to put up a semblance of a defense, but the barrage of explosions quickly envelops her in a series of pink blasts. Compa also starts to draw a heart in front of her with her needle’s tip; it materializes in front of her, and with a blast, gets sent flying towards Lily, resulting in a large burst of pink energy. While the Duel Monster takes damage, a swirling mass of sparkles surrounds Compa, and both her wounds and clothing damage disappear. Finally, Lily flies out of the explosions, and while Compa gives an innocent smile, Lily’s facial expression turns a tad more sadistic. 9'' A brief cutaway shows the 4Kids logo popping up to the screen, accompanied by a spinning rainbow and the Batmobile jingle, and when it disappears, Lily’s syringe is replaced… by a giant red missile. She hops on its back and straddles it with her legs as it suddenly begins to grow even larger, and as Compa watches on terrified, the weapon eventually reaches 15 feet in diameter. Compa screams, and turns around to start running away, and Lily just smiles before the back of the missile ignites. ''3 Lily: Say “Ah!” The missile takes off, with Lily riding on top, and rapidly outspeeds Compa, who only barely has enough time to look behind her in fear right before impact. 0.5 The view switches to the outside of the hospital building, the top half of which promptly explodes. 'K.O!!!' When the smoke clears, the top half of the building has been reduced to its steel framework, and a smoldering mess. With a leg caught in between two I-beams, Compa is hanging upside-down, her eyes replaced with spirals, and is gently blowing in the wind while Lily flaps down to hover in the air next to her. Lily: Well, that was fun. See ya! With a wave, Lily disappears in a shower of white sparkles, but Compa fails to notice, being unconscious and all. She continues to hang in the wind, before suddenly behind her, Dr. Mario sits up out of a pile of rubble and shakes the rock and ash off his head. Dr. Mario: WHAT THE F--- Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... INJECTION FAIRY LILY!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2018 Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees